The Dimensional Cube
by technodragon78
Summary: SGC acquires a object of unknown origin and Jack accidentally sets it off and transports him and Sam to the X-Men’s dimension


The Dimensional Cube Written by Technodragon78   
Comments? Write to me at dragonmaster1978@hotmail.com SUMMARY : SGC acquires a object of unknown origin and Jack accidentally sets it off and transports him and Sam to the X-Men's dimension PG [CR] [A] [D] DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for  entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All X-Men characters and settings are owned by Marvel. I make no money. I just like to take them out to play I will put them back. I promise.  
  


* * *

Sam threw up her hands in disgust. She couldn't figure the damn thing out. She ran both of her hands through her hair in frustration. She then looked at the item of her vexation; it was a cube-like, dark metallic object that they had picked up on one of their missions after they scanned it and determined it had no unusual energy readings. It had symbols on it that were an unusual pairing in Egyptian, Gaelic and Gu'auld. Each symbol had a different amount of stars on it. The cube looked like an updated version of a rubix cube. And it twisted and turned like one too. But when she matched up a combination of symbols, ones with one star, nothing happened, except a click noise and she couldn't get any of the others to match up. 

Jack walked in the lab and asked, "How's it going?" 

"The thing is a complete mystery to me. I cannot figure it out." Sam replied. 

"It's probably just a kid's puzzle like the one we have only without the pretty colors" Jack replied sarcastically. 

Sam threw him a look of annoyance. "I think it's more than that" she said "Maybe Daniel can help me when he gets back from his conference." 

Jack picked up the cube and said "Look you turn it like this and that and match up the symbols see." He tossed it at Sam. He had matched up a combination of the symbols where that they each had two stars. "How'd you…" 

Suddenly all of the symbols started turning and a glow emitted from the cube and it rose up into the air at eye level. Sam looked at the cube as it started to pulse a glowing amber light. She reached up to touch it in awe and Jack said "No Wait!" He touched her hand the same time she touched the cube. She had time enough to grasp the cube with her hand when the light grew really bright and expanded to encompass the whole room and then it was like an explosion came from within the cube and Jack got thrown back and vanished through a wall in the lab. Sam held on tight to the cube as she felt her body got thrown back and then Sam and the cube disappeared along with the amber light. 

Sam passed through what seemed like a billion bright stars for a few brief seconds, which for her seemed like several long minutes. She saw the vortex start to narrow and then another explosion hit her and suddenly she landed on something with a soft thud. She rose up on her hands and knees and shook her head. *Wow*, she thought *what a rush*. She looked at the cube in her hand and the light died down and then symbols stopped spinning. *Wonder where I am? * 

"Col. O'Neil!" She yelled into the darkness. 

A light suddenly switched on and she blinked her eyes at the brightness. 

"Col. O'Neil's, na here petite, but maybe Remy can help ya?" "Ha's don like it when a strange pretty women calls out another Mon's name in his bed." 

Her eyes adjusted to the light and she found herself kneeling over what has got to be one of the most handsome man she has ever seen. The only draw back to him was the glowing red eyes. *RED EYES*. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." She said as she tried to scramble to get out of the bed. He suddenly flipped her over so that she landed underneath him. 

"Now don be goin anywhere in such a rush, petite. We aren't even introduced." He placed her arms in a one handed grip over her head and the cube fell out of her grasp and rolled onto the pillow above her head. "Now what have we here?" Remy said as he reached up to hold the cube in his hand. 

"No, don't touch it" Sam yelled. 

He picked it up and nothing happened, the cube looked normal again. He looked quizzedly at the cube and placed it in the nightstand beside the bed. "I think we will place it there for safe keeping, non? Now, how'd you get into Remy's room without the alarm system going off?" he said. All of a sudden a siren sounded, a voice said, "Intruders have been detected within the complex, everyone be on alert." "Scott always interrupts just when it's getting good." Remy said with a sigh "All righ chere, up and at 'em." He pulled her off of the bed. "Oh, God" Sam said a she got a fully magnificent, naked perspective of Remy. She closed her eyes and averted her head. "You might wanna put something on." Remy looked down and laughed "Now I canna do that and hold onto ya too Cher, but jus to make you more comfortable." He wrapped a sheet around his body toga style, and did a half hazard knot with his one hand. "Al righ now that I am descent ya can open ya eyes." She opened her eyes "Yeah right, I wouldn't call that descent, decadent more like it. *Oh, lord I can't believe I just said that.* 

Remy laughed all the way to a meeting room, he pressed an intercom button "I have one of the intruders." He said still with a laughing tone in his voice, "I am in the Alpha 1 meeting room." "Remy, why on earth would you think this is a laughing matter?" Scott replied. "Well, Scott when you get here you'll complete understand." "I have the other intruder." Storm said, "I'm heading your way, Remy. If you're like me I can understand your humor." "Storm, don't encourage him, please." Scott replied. "We will all meet you their Remy." "Remy Out" he said with a grin. He pointed to a seat in the back of the room. "Sit here, cher. We will wait for the others." She sat down and he moved to the front of the room, and immediately flipped a switch on a panel and a field surrounded the corner of the room she was in. "Hey, what the!!" She said and placed her hands on the field and felt a zing as the energy current went through her. "Only a precaution, ma petite." Remy said. "I am not your petite, I'm Captain Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force," she said in annoyance. 

Remy lost his grin; he looked at her with narrow glowing red eyes. "Scott's gonna love this" he said with a grimace. Samantha looked at him "What's wrong?" Noticing his complete change of attitude. "Ya fell into the wrong place, Captain Cheri. We don like government types dropping in unannounced." "Why? What is this place?" She asked. "You'll find out in time. Maybe." He said and leaned up against the wall to wait for the others. A few seconds later Ororo came pushing Jack in front of her. She looked at Remy with a grin. "You too huh" she said, pointing to his toga. "Oui, Stormy" He said. "I told you not to call me that." Storm said as she led Jack to the back of the room, she waited for Remy to deactivate the force field and then pushed Jack forward. "You need to stop antagonizing Cyclopes, Gambit. It is not good for you both." He reactivated the field before Sam could move forward "Well, he needs to lay off" was the reply. The others filed in soon after her and they looked at Storm and Gambit with a grin in there eyes when they noticed their outfits. 

Gambit stayed leaning up against the wall as the others sat down around the table. Phoenix, Cyclopes, Rogue, Iceman, Beast and the Professor all sat down. Storm went over to stand with Gambit. "All right, who are you and how the hell did you get passed security?" Cyclopes asked 

"If I may?" Gambit said, holding up the cube "I think they got in using this." "How'd you, where did you put that?" Sam asked "Slight of hand, Captain Cheri." "And what pray-tell is that?" Scott asked. "We aren't saying anything until you tell us where we are and what planet we are on?" Jack demanded, "What do you mean planet, we are on Earth." Jean said. "Earth doesn't even have this type of technology yet" Jack stated pointing to the force field, "only the Gu'uald do. So again and this time tell me the truth. Where are we?" Jack asked again. "Phoenix told you correctly, we are on Earth." Beast said, "What year is it?" Samantha asked "The year 2045" Beast replied quizzedly. Jack and Sam sat down stunned "Oh, no." "Ah, hell" They looked at each other shocked. Sam put her head in her hands. "Oh great, this is your fault Col. O'Neil." She said pointing to him. "Oh, like you weren't trying for two days to do what I did in two minutes." Jack angrily replied. "And whose idea was it anyway to take it from that planet, hmm?" Sam looked at him guiltily "I know I'm sorry Col O'Neil." "Col? You're military?" Cyclopes asked. "Yes, my name is Col. Jack O'Neil and this is Cap. Samantha Cater of the US Air Force." Jack replied "And we need your help." "Help doing what?" Professor Xavier asked. "Help getting us home." Jack replied tiredly. 

Chapter 2 

"Where do you come from? Or should I say when?" the professor asked. "We come from the year 2003 and we also come from earth. In our world we have access to a device know as a Stargate created by a race called the Gu'auld. We can travel to different planets using star points. We picked up that device on one such planet that was abandoned, from what we could see rather suddenly. This device was set in a temple on top of an alter we scanned it and determined it had no unusual energy patterns and being that it was obviously held in such a high regard we decided to take it home and study it. We could tell it was made from the same material as the stargate so we determined it was either a weapon or a traveling device of some sort, but we never dreamed it could do this." Jack announced. "So the military has control of this star gate?" Wolverine asked. "Yes, it was discovered in the late 70's and it wasn't until about four years ago that the stargate was activated and we learned how to use it. It is a national secret right now only top government officials know about it, mainly because of the Gu'uald threat and the possibility for mass hysteria." "What are the Gu'uald?" Phoenix asked "A very nasty, powerfully alien race that uses humans as hosts for worm-like parasites." Jack replied in disgust "The only problem is they are extremely powerfully and when we activated the stargate they found another hosting ground and we have been traveling to other planets looking for technology and allies to defeat them." 

"And you wanna go back to that, suga?" Rogue asked. 

"Of course I do. I can't lead my planet be taken by the damn Gu'uald. I'll fight them to my last breath" Jack replied angrily. "Jes checkin, sug, no harm meant." 

"How can we help you?" Professor asked "We need to try and deceiver the cube to determine how to point it to our earth. I don't want to go hopping through dimensions until we find out way home. We won't know what kind of danger we will be in." Jack stated, "I think we should start with finding out if our military has a stargate like yours. They might very well have encountered the cube too or if not found the planet you found it on, which my have detail about the workings of the cube." Cyclopes said. "Wolverine I want you to try and find out all you can about this stargate through our government." 

"Where was it located on your planet?" Wolverine asked "Cheyenne Mountain" Jack replied. "I'll get right on it." 

"Captain Carter, I would like you to work on preparing a map of Cheyenne Mountain just in case. You can work with Beast on inputting the information into cereblow to have a 3-d version of it." Professor said. Sam looked to Jack for approval, he nodded his head. "Gambit I want for you to work with them to give them anything they need while at the mansion." Cyclopes ordered. "One maid service coming up, mon a mi." Gambit replied annoyed. Cyclopes narrowed his eyes at him and opened his mouth to berate him for his attitude. "I will assist Gambit." Storm said quickly to intervene. "That's fine, Storm. The rest of you just keep your eyes and ears open for any new information. Lets move everyone, we wanna get these people home safe and sound." Scott said to end the meeting. 

Sam worked with Hank for more than a week trying to be exact as possible in the details of Cheyenne Mountain. She drew diagrams and wrote down all sorts of dimensions for the stargate and the interior of the complex. When she wasn't doing that she was trying to research the symbols on the cube. And she was bone tired from all those late nights. She sat in the kitchen with a hot cup of black coffee, resting her head in her hands for a few brief moments before she had to go back to work. They keep coming up empty on the symbols. I am not a historian she thought, where's Danny when we need him. Remy walked in the room and sat down across from her. "You need to get some sleep, Cher. All this work no good for ya." he said. "Can't sleep" she mumbled "need to finish." "Well from what Hank says you are done all he need to do is input the information in to cereblow and create the program." he announced "Now I can work on the cube full time." she said as she started to drift to sleep. 

"Non, Remy says you sleep now." He stood up and went over and picked up Sam and carried her from the kitchen. "Nice" Sam mumbled and snuggled closer to Remy and put her arm around his neck. Remy smiled and shifted her closer in his arms. He carried her down the hall to her room and ran into Storm on the way. 

"Petite's all worn out" he said "I don want her disturbed until tomorrow wit any more work." Storm nodded "Don't let Rogue catch ya like that", Storm said "Its been nice and quite around here lately between you too." "That's because we aren't talking Stormy. We decided to take a break from each other, probably for good." Remy said as he walked down the hall with Ororo. "Are you sure about this?" she asked "Oui, what we have is not good for either of us if we canna do anything abou' it," Remy replied, "the tension it gets too great." Storm nodded said "I understand, I wish you good luck with this one." "This one what?" Remy asked. Storm laughed at him as she walked away to her room. Remy shook his head and entered into Sam's room across the hall from his. 

Remy laid Sam down on the bed and took off her shoes. He deliberated taking of her pants to make her more comfortable, but decided she would freak out on him in the morning if he did so. Remy pulled the covers up and stared at her for a moment. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. The doorknob started to turn, and he turned and headed toward the door, pulled it open and came faced with Jack. 

"What the HELL are you doing in there?" Jack asked "My job mon a mi, takin care of Petite." Remy said "She's finally sleeping, don disturb her." Remy closed the door after he took a step in the hallway with Jack, "You don't have the authority to dictate to me when I should see my people." "Actually I do, she's Remy's responsibility, if yous gat a problem wit dat speek wid Scott. She hasna got a full nights rest in a week. If she doesna sleep soon she'll be of no use ta anyone." Remy locked eyes with Jack refusing to back down. Jack conceded "All right, I'll speak to her tomorrow." Jack stepped back and waited until Remy nodded and went into his room and closed the door. Jack turned and walked to his room waited a minute staring down to the hall at Remy's room and gave a nod and went into his room to catch some sleep. 

Remy woke up early that morning, he blinked his eyes at the bright sun. He looked at the clock 9:30, he shook his head trying to remember why he wanted to wake up at such a god-awful time. Oh right, he thought I wanted to check on da little lady. He threw on some clothes brushed his hair and teeth and went across the room to check on her. He closed the door to her room soundlessly and went to stand by her bed. She had kicked the covers off in the night, and he pulled them back up. One of her hands stuck out from underneath the covers, he reached for her hand and took it and placed a soft kiss on her palm and held her hand rubbing his thumb caressing on her knuckles as he gazed at her for a second and thought about what Storm said last night. I think I might talk wit petite about this. He laid her hand down and turned to go back to sleep. 

Sam stirred and opened her eyes groggily. She blinked at Remy a couple of times. He went an knelt down by her bed. "H'llo der, cher" he whispered. "Wha time is it?" she asked "Its still early ya need to go back to sleep." " No, hafta work" she started to get up. Remy pushed her slowly back down to the bed. "No, go back to sleep." "Zoke" she mumbled, "Why are you here?"she asked "Jus lookin afta ya, cher" he said. "Nobody's done that in a long time" she said as she drifted off to sleep. "Well, now dat's gonna haf ta change." He whispered back knowing she couldn't hear him. He stood up and gazed at her for a moment and then left the room, deciding to get something to eat because he couldn't go back to sleep now, to many things to think about. 

Sam woke up late in the afternoon. She rolled over and looked at the clock *Geez its three in the afternoon who let me sleep this long*. Sam got up and stretched and started to get ready for another long day, thoughts still rolling around in her head about how to figure out the cube. *I wonder if they had a rubix cube on this earth like the one on our and if so they might have done contests, too, to figure who was the best at solving the puzzle. If we could find one of them maybe they CAN FIGURE OUT THE PUZZLE BEHIND THE CUBE!* "YES!! That's it." Sam hurried up to get ready. She ran down the hall to Jack room. "Col O'Neil?" She knocked on the door to his room. She waited, didn't hear anything moving around and then opened up the door. *Doesn't look like he's been in here at all, hmm*. She went down to the kitchen to get something to eat before trying to find Hank. She made herself a sandwich and grabbed a can of soda wondering where everyone was. She went down to cereblow to look for Hank. As she entered the programming room she gasped in amazement as she saw the X-men engaged in a fight with a giant robot. 

"It looks so real" She whispered. Professor Xavier turned in his chair to look at her "That's the whole point" he said with a smile "we use this room as a training program to keep the team in top condition. Just as we will use it to examine what your Cheyenne Mountain looks like." "Wow, what they wouldn't give to have this technology to train the troops at home." She said, looking at the detail in amazement. "Yes that why we try to keep this sort of information from the government. Being that they don't much like mutants. We have to keep on top of all types of situations that could occur. That robot is a Sentinel the government uses them to hunt down mutants." He concluded as he turned back to monitor the team. "How can they be so inhuman?" She asked horrified. "Because they are scared and do not understand us. So as is with anything humans are scared of they hunt it down and kill it or study it in our case." 

She sat down and watched the rest of the war game simulation. My god, she clenched her hands in the chair as Remy narrowly dodged a car being thrown at him. He powered up a card in a red glow and threw it at the arm of the robot. It blew off and he had to dodge shrapnel from the falling arm. Storm created a lighting bolt at aimed it at the other arm, it blew of in a big hunk. Cyclopes blasted the falling debris in to smaller metal parts. Gambit did a duck and roll, to avoid some more of the bigger metal pieces and leaped up and threw three more card simultaneously at a metal, snake like thing waving from the side of the Sentinel as it was heading toward Phoenix who was using her telekinetic shield to protect her, the debris bounced of her shield as she mentally lifted up a car and flung at the head of the sentinel. It fell backward with a resounding crash. Wolverine and Iceman were taking care of the rest of the snake like objects by slashing them off or freezing them. 

"Their wonderful," she said "They are so coordinated with each other." She pressed her hand against the glass not realizing she stood up and was watching Remy avidly. Professor Xavier watched her as her hands clenched every time Gambit was put in danger. *I don't think this attraction will be good for Remy, to care for her and then to watch her leave. But neither will it be good for her. But whom am I to tell* He thought with concern. "Have you seen Col. O'Neil?" she asked. "Yes, Wolverine and Col O'Neil were not getting any where despite they're repeated inquires. He talked it over with the team and we have decided have him go with Rogue to speak with Mystique and pull in a favor that Mystique owes us from assisting her in stopping a government program that was producing some very high tech hand held mutant detection hardware." 

"Wont that be dangerous for you all, with her know about the stargate?" Professor replied "No, not if we don't tell her about the gate that we are only interest is in Omega Transpoint and where it's located." "Omega Transpoint?"She questioned "That is the only information they were about to pull out of a soldier they got drunk after Col. O'Neil recognized him as being a person that worked on the base in your time. He said something about SG6 and the soldier having gotten killed that's why he remembered him so clearly." 

"Okay, well that might bring us closer to the stargate, but I might have a way of figuring out the cube. Have you ever seen this toy?" She showed him a brief sketch she made of the rubix cube. "Yes, I think so. Let me search the database." Professor typed in a few search criteria, and found a file with a picture of "Brain Dimension, the toy that forces your mind to think in 3-D" "Oh, this is great. Did they ever hold contests on who could figure it out the quickest?" he typed in another search "Yes, a person by the name of Alec Gaile, a man from Brussels, he was twelve at the time in 1970. He made it in the Guinness Book of World Records able to match the colors in 30 seconds" "Is he still alive?" Sam asked excitedly "Yes, it says he's 87 and living still in Brussels. I see where you are going with this if you give him the cube he could decipher how to match up the symbols. But you still need to know what they mean and where they will take you." He stated and shook his head "Let me scan the symbols and give it to a Physicist I know who might be able to figure out there meaning. In the meantime, I think you and Remy should head to Brussels and look up Mr. Gaile." "Remy?" she said nervously "Are you sure?" the professor nodded "Yes, he has a charismatic ability that would be usefully in this situation." 

The simulation ended a few minutes later. "Remy, I'd like to see you up in the control room, before you leave for the day." Remy looked up and gave the professor a thumbs up in response. He entered the control room a few minutes later. "Que, professor?" Remy asked "I'd like for you to plan a trip with Captain Carter to Brussels. We have found a man who could possibly figure out how to align the symbols." Professor stated 

"Here is his address. I want you to try and convince him to help these two get home any way you can, only if the gentlemen is a little bit interested. If he is not then leave him be and we will find another way." He stated meaningfully looking at Remy "Alright professor, I understand, Remy will get a move on makin da travel arrangements." 

Chapter 3 

A day later Sam waited in the airport to board the plane that would take her to Brussels with Remy and hopefully find her and Jack a way home. Remy came towards her with two cups of coffee, he was disgruntled at having to fly a regular airline and not able to take the Blackbird, but Professor Xavier didn't think the locals would take to kindly to a high class American military jet landing in one of their fields But, he got back at the professor by making sure they flew first class all the way to England. "There about ready to board Remy, you ready to go?" "Yep, all set Captain Cher" "Will you please stop calling me that? Just call me Sam will ya?" she asked exasperated. "Non, Sam's to boyish for such a pretty little thing like you, besides Remy likes petite getting all mad at him, it gets a nice little sparkle in your eye." Sam blushed. "And dar's also dat darlin blush you have, too." He added "Ughhh" she threw up her hands "What am I going to do with you?" She asked. "Well…. I have a few suggestions" Remy winked at her. She blinked shocked at the thought. She was about to reply when they announced first boarding call for first class passengers to Brussels, Eng. 

After a long, interesting flight with Remy constantly trying to get on her last nerve they finally made it to England. "Well, thank god that's over." Sam stated as they slowly made there way through the crowds. "Wha cher ya don like bein stuck wid me in close quarters?"Remy teased her. "In a word no," She smiled at him "but I guess I must resign myself to my fate during this trip." "Oh you wound me, love." Remy clutched his heart in mock pain. "How will I live with your disregard of my feelings for you?" The blond shook her at his silliness. "Come on Remy, let's get serious and go find this scientist so we can go home." They came to a curb and hailed a cab. She showed the cabby the address "Can you find this address for us". "Sure can lady, it'll take about 20 minutes to get to his house." "Alright then lets get this meeting over with." The captain stated.

Meanwhile a couple of galaxy's away Aphosis ship was sitting idle in space awaiting its next destination. "My Lord." One of the ships Jaffa scientist queried. "How DARE you interrupt me now. What do you want?" the Gu'auld demanded his eyes glowing with his displeasure. "We have been scanning the galaxy's for any unusual energy reading, which might indicate weapons of great power and we have found one on a planet in the (Alpha) area three planets from the sun. We thought you would find the information interesting. The readings seem similar to the Chappa'ai." The Jaffa proudly handed Apohis the scan results. "We were not aware that there was a chappa'ai in this section." the scientist replied "There is no known chappa'ai listed there in the database, we think it is a device similar to the chappa'ai."Hmmmm, it would have to be to put of this energy reading. The only other device simliar to the portal would be the Cachliadh. A gateway into other realms that would use the world you are on as a point of origin and if I had the device I could control each of the seven dimensions on the planet. "We must go there now before the other system lords find it. I can acquire great power with this device. How long until we reach this planet?" "I could take us several days possibly more than a week." The jaffa flinched expecting the Gods wrath. He was surprised when his leader just nodded "Good, very good I will have time to make plans." He smiled evilly. "Just think with this device one planet could be equal to seven with the possibilities of power being endless." He turned away from the scientist and proceeded to leave the room. "Let me know when we get there."

TBC….

Feeback: Let me Know what you think this is my first fanfic.


End file.
